


It's Not All Black & White

by TaleFairy, VintageGoddess (TaleFairy)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Racism, Rivalry, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleFairy/pseuds/TaleFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleFairy/pseuds/VintageGoddess
Summary: Raven Maria Soucré-Antoinette is a black girl with a big legacy. Her family descends directly from a royal family of witches who managed to escape the Inquisition to have a comfortable life in Austria, then France, and, much later, England, then Brazil, during the Colonization, ending their journey in the US, and managing to stay safe during the Salem disgrace.But when Raven was about two years old, her mother decided it was time for them to move to New Orleans, a magic-filled city with a big annual rainfall average.As if adapting to a new city wasn't hard enough, having to handle being the awkward one out and juggling racism with a huge secret under her sleeves was surely too much to handle. One day, though, a new family moves to town, and Raven sees herself hoping that not everything in life is so black and white.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Leah Clearwater & Seth Clearwater
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, Twilight, Twilight FanFiction, Twilight FanFiction Collection, Twilight Fanfiction





	1. prologue;

My shaky hands smooth out the silky skirt of the blue dress I'm wearing, a perfect match to my new hair. I look up at the tall man sitting in front of me, his eyes focused on Jessica's pink plump lips, as are her date's. Jessica laughs, the sound hitting my ears as I force myself to focus on the conversation, mentally facepalming for agreeing to participate in this humiliating experience. 

I smile, taking a sip of my smoothie with my shaky hands and glancing at Jessica as I swallow the thick blueberry-flavoured liquid, pretending to be extremely interested in their conversation about football. "I actually don't understand some of your rules, it seems so complicated!" I admit with a small laugh, trying to take part in the conversation. Jessica smiles down at me, her beautiful green eyes sparkling with excitement as she mentally approves of my participation. 

Zack nods slowly as his eyes connect with mine for a half of a second. "It's way too complex, you wouldn't understand it anyway." He says, returning to the smiles and laughter of Jessica and her date, Bruce. 

I try not to feel bad, I try to push down the feeling of being punched in the guts that spread through my body, but I can't; instead, my eyes fly to Jessica, her creamy white skin and perfectly pink lips, her adorable green eyes and her naturally straight hair, the complexion of a goddess, a girl who can have anyone she wants and much more... but she chooses Bruce, that's how blind she is. I sigh, a part of me wants to believe that Zack is just not having a good day, and that's why he doesn't want to carry a conversation with me, but I know its a lie. He doesn't want to talk to me because I'm not her, I'm not delicate and sweet, I'm not pretty, and, most importantly, I'm not white. 

I quietly excuse myself and head towards the lady's room, opening my purse and applying a little powder to distract myself from the thoughts of yet another failed attempt to find someone who is actually interested in me. 

As I glance at myself in the mirror, though I look to my right and carefully watch as the door slowly opens, revealing a tall blonde woman with long hair and golden eyes, and legs that could make even Jessica jealous; she looks at me and smiles, and, for a second, I believe to have died and gone to heaven, wasn't for the sweet sound of another voice, which brings me back to reality and makes me realize that I've been holding a powder brush for about 3 minutes like a maniac without actually applying any powder. 

The tall blonde woman looks at me and nods at my direction. "Hello, Raven." 

I blush, swallowing my saliva as I put the brush back in my purse. "Hi, Rosalie... I-I didn't realize you would be here tonight." 

From behind me, a small sweet voice, the one who spoke before and took me out of my thoughts, says: "I quite like this place, actually, so my family decided to bring me here for the night, to have a little fun, you know?" 

I turn around to see Renesmee Cullen, standing behind me in a mid-thigh black dress and ankle boots, a smile on her face and a high ponytail on her head. "Oh, yes, sure..." I say, nodding. "That's very nice." 

"So, what brings you here? Are you on a date?" Renesmee asks, excited. 

"I... Uh, I guess you could say that. Actually, I should probably get back now, I'll, uh, see you at school, Renesmee. Nice to see you again, Rosalie." I say, getting out of that bathroom as fast as I can, not even realizing there's a body standing outside of the bathroom, probably waiting for the two girls to get out. 

I look up, staring at a perfectly sculpted face, golden locks and golden eyes, and a fatal smile that could send me directly to the hospital if I was weak enough to faint. I gulp, blushing as hard as I have ever blushed, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. "Goodnight, M'lady." He politely says in his ridiculous southern accent, nodding his head but keeping his eyes firmly on mine. 

I nod slowly, awkwardly clawing at the inside of my arms to calm myself down. "Night, Jasper." I say as naturally as I can. 

"Are you having fun with your friends?" He asks, his voice sounding like someone who is trying to keep a friendly conversation going.

"Yes, fun, so much fun... I should actually get back to them, it was very nice to see you." I smile politely, waving goodbye as my feet walk as fast as I can back to my table, my heart racing. 

But I knew it wasn't nice to see him, as well as I knew I wasn't having fun at all. Because I knew, deep down, that I was slowly starting to grow fond of that tall, southern and mysterious white man, and that could never end up well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_one month prior to the events of the prologue;_ **

It's raining.

Everyone is running around, trying to make sure that everything looks perfect. Mostly, given the city's proximity to the south, people are kind of scared of the reaction the more conservative southern families will have when faced with the opening day's theme... The American Civil War.

To simplify things, I started working with my aunt's boyfriend, Gavin, about a year ago (before they even started dating), in a little shop which sold vintage and antique items, but, after Gavin decided that everything he had was way too much precious to be sold (which I wholeheartedly agree), he decided to sell the shop and invest in a new business: A small History Museum. 

Since then, we started working seven days a week, 24 hours a day to make our dream come true, and, as a true history lover, I was giving it my all. A month ago, we sat down together, with my aunt and my dogs, and tried to decide what the opening day's theme would be, and it came as no shock that we decided to do something that would attract a lot of curious eyes, a true divisive topic in North-American history: The Civil War. 

And after that little meeting, we've been organizing everything with the staff and we were even able to find actual weapons that belonged to my family, which Gavin made sure to fangirl about... And, to be honest, so did I. 

So, after a month of hard work and of me having way too much fun dressing the staff up, everything was finally ready as planned. Now, all we need is for the 800 people who confirmed the event on our website to arrive. 

I make sure that all the girls are properly dressed before walking to the bathroom to do any touch-ups my outfit might need. I check the corset, the stockings, the skeleton of the dress, making sure that everything looks like it's supposed to. Gladly, it does.

After freaking out about the length of my hair, I take a deep breath and try my best to walk out of the bathroom without screwing up my dress, grabbing the spreadsheet with the schedule for the opening day, hoping that nothing gets delayed so we won't have to make excuses for a late end.

As I walk to the main attraction of the night, a stage where readings and presentations would take place, Jessica, my best friend, runs up to me, her dress delaying her walk in a very comical way. "You are never going to believe what I have to say!" She smiles, excited. 

"Well, you're probably right. You shouldn't say it at all." I chuckle quietly.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on, Rave!" 

"Fine, what's so interesting?" I ask, glancing at the stage and making sure the ornaments were placed correctly.

"My mother just sold the house right in front of ours. The one with the gorgeous glass ceiling and the little pond, remember?" She says, opening a pack of M&M's that I have no idea where she got from. 

"Good God, don't you get tired of chocolate? Diabetes is a thing, you know..." I say, shaking my head.

"Rave! Stay with me, please." She says, hitting her feet on the floor impatiently.

"Fine, fine... You pixies are very annoying, you know." I roll my eyes jokingly.

She puffs. "That coming from a freak of nature." 

"Are you here to tell or insult?" 

"Oh, yeah! So, she said that the family who bought it is big, obviously, but she also said they are the most gorgeous people she's ever seen... And they're kinda weird." She shrugs. 

"Weird? Weird how?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, apparently they're all... together. Like, together, you know?" She enunciates. 

"Rednecks?" I joke. 

"No... She said that there's a couple, Mr. and Mrs. something, and their children are all adopted. So they're not actually related but they're all pretty much married to each other." 

I cough. "What the actual fuck?! I don't care if they're not related, that's very much fucked up." 

"I know, right? Apparently it's like seven children, very Brangelina if you ask me, and only the youngest of them is actually single. I think her name is Vanessa. Mama knows all their names already, of course, but she didn't tell me." 

"So, when are they moving in? 'Coz if they're moving to the Big House we're gonna have to be careful to use that part of the forest." I said, sighing. "I told my mother we should've moved to the Big House. How the hell are we going to have our meetings with the inbred family living there?"

"Don't call them that!" She says, placing her hands on her slim waist. 

"Sorry, mom." I roll my eyes. "That part of the forest has a pond... That's where the animals are... We're so screwed! I have to tell my mother." I sigh. "Thanks for letting me know, Jess. Really." I smile. 

"No need to thank me! Oh, and they're moving in in about two weeks, maybe, they live quite far." She shrugs. "Can you help me with my skirt?"

"Sure, we still have some time before people actually start to show up. I sure hope everything works out fine."


End file.
